


Lima Tahun

by Sikyein (Pockybits)



Category: UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, with a dash of angst lol
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pockybits/pseuds/Sikyein
Summary: lima tahun Byungchan menghilang,lima tahun Wooseok menunggu.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Go Minsoo | Kogyeol/Seon Yein | Sunyoul
Kudos: 6





	Lima Tahun

“Para penumpang yang terhormat, kita akan mendarat di tujuan dalam waktu sepuluh menit, mohon periksa barang bawaan anda dan terima kasih karena telah memilih maskapai kami, selamat jalan dan sampai jumpa.” 

Pengumuman dari pramugari tersebut membangunkan Byungchan dari tidurnya. Setelah ia akhirnya berhasil “mengumpulkan nyawa”, pesawat yang ditumpanginya telah mendarat di bandara tujuan. 

“Ah, bablas ketiduran sampai tidak sempat melihat pemandangan kota dari atas,” Sesalnya dalam hati. 

Byungchan memeriksa semua barang bawaannya sebelum ia turun dari pesawat, kemudian dirinya memutuskan untuk masuk ke toilet sebelum ia pergi ke bagian pengambilan bagasi karena pasti masih harus menunggu lama sebelum ia dapat mengambil bagasinya. Beberapa pesan masuk langsung membombardir handphone Byungchan setelah ia mengaktifkan benda tersebut. 

“Chaaan, kakak udah di waiting room yaa, kakak sama Minsoo kok, cari aja orang tinggi tinggi pakai jaket merah, masih ingat muka kami kan?? Hehehe,” Byungchan tersenyum kecil membaca pesan dari Yein, tentu saja ia masih ingat wajah Yein dan Minsoo, walau sudah lima tahun tidak bertemu Byungchan tidak mungkin melupakan wajah kedua sahabat kecilnya yang sudah membesarkan dirinya sejak bayi.   


\+   


“BYUNGCHAAANN,” suara Yein terdengar melengking dari ujung ruang tunggu, Byungchan tertawa melihat Yein yang melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat disamping Minsoo yang hanya tersenyum kepadanya. Iapun bergegas menghampiri kedua sahabat kecilnya tersebut. 

“Kakak udah lama nunggu?” tanya Byungchan. 

“Belum kok, Minsoo nyetirnya lama jadinya sampainya baru aja,” canda Yein sambil memukul pundak Minsoo. 

“Nanti kalau aku ngebut kamunya takut,” balas Minsoo sambil tertawa. 

Byungchan memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya yang asik bertengkar kecil dari belakang. “makin deket aja,” gumamnya dalam hati. Ia mengingat-ingat Yein dan Minsoo yang dulunya malu tapi mau sampai sering diledek pasangan HTS oleh orang orang disekitarnya. Sekarang lima tahun kemudian mereka tampak sangat mesra, “bahkan mereka berdua yang super canggung saja bisa ada kemajuan begitu,” gumamnya lagi. 

“Byungchan kamu lagi mikirin apa?” tanya Yein membuyarkan Byungchan dari lamunannya. “ah, gapapa kak, cuma lagi ngeliat liat sekitaran bandara, berubah banget ya,” balas Byungchan. “Jelas banyak berubah dong, kamu udah lima tahun ga kemari, ga pernah berkabar juga, kakak kirain kamu malah udah lupa sama kami disini,” canda Yein. Byungchan sedikit meringis mendengar perkataan Yein tersebut, memang benar dia mulai putus kontak dengan teman temannya di kota ini tak lama setelah ia pindah ke kota besar, ia menjadi merasa bersalah karena tidak pernah memberi kabar. Minsoo menyadari perubahaan raut wajah Byungchan namun ia tidak berkomentar apa apa selain menyuruh mereka berdua untuk masuk ke mobilnya. 

\+ 

“Byungchan, kamu udah makan?” tanya Yein, tentu saja itu hal pertama yang ditanya Yein kepada Byungchan, sikap perhatian, atau lebih sering dibilang sikap keibuan Yein tak pernah berubah. 

“Belum kak, rencananya aku memang ga makan supaya bisa kakak masakin,” balas Byungchan. 

“Wah dirumah ga ada bahan, Soo mampir ke supermarket dulu ya,” 

“Sekalian belanja bulanan aja ga? Byungchan kamu capek ga kalau kita mampir belanja lama?” 

“Tadi udah tidur di pesawat kok, aman.” 

Minsoo pun memutar haluan mereka mengarah ke mall terdekat di kota, “supaya lengkap yang mau dibeli” ujarnya ketika ditanya Yein kenapa mereka harus ke mall segala. Byungchan terkejut dengan adanya sebuah mall yang begitu besar di kota ini, walaupun tempat kelahirannya bukanlah sebuah desa kecil, tetapi lima tahun yang lalu kota ini termasuk kota yang cukup dibilang terbelakang dalam fasilitasnya. “ditinggal lima tahun aja udah banyak banget yang berubah” gumam Byungchan dalam hati lagi. 

“Byungchan kamu misah aja, Yein kalau belanja suka ribet nanti kamu malah jadi tukang angkut sama dia,” bisik Minsoo, Byungchan tertawa mendengar bisikan Minsoo tetapi ia setuju untuk berpisah dengan mereka. 

Byungchan memutuskan untuk melihat lihat isi supermarket sembari membeli snack untuk dirumah dahulu sebelum keluar memutari mall. Byungchan mendapati dirinya menghampiri bagian daging dan tanpa sadar ia sudah sampai di rak yang menjual beragam ceker ayam. “makan kesukaan dia,” gumam Byungchan, ia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sehingga tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang didepannya. 

“ah maaf,” kata Byungchan sambil membantu orang tersebut untung memungut belanjaan yang tercecer. 

“iya, tidak apa apa,” balas orang tersebut sebelum ia menyadari siapa yang berbicara dengannya, Byungchan sendiri terlalu sibuk memungut belanjaan sampai ia tidak menyadar lawan bicaranya berhenti untuk mengamati dirinya. 

“elo? Oh masi ingat pulang juga?” kata orang tersebut tiba tiba. Byungchan sontak menolehkan pandangannya ke orang tersebut. 

“mau ngapain lo pulang? Kirain udah sukses dikota besar ga perlu balik balik lagi kemari,” lanjutnya semakin marah. “kenapa diam aja? Apa udah terlalu sombong buat balas omongan gue?” 

Byungchan hanya menunduk mendengar omongan orang tersebut, hingga akhirnya terdengar suara Minsoo. 

“Yohan, kamu kenapa ?” tanya Minsoo pelan. 

“gapapa kak, kaget aja ketemu orang sombong begini” 

“kok kamu ngomongnya gitu?” 

“memangnya salah kak? Kan bener dia bisa dengan gampangnya ninggalin kita terus seenaknya pulang setelah ga ada kabar lima tahun,” 

“yohan,” 

“jangan dibelain kak, buat apa orang kaya gini dibelain, apalagi dia udah ninggalin kak-” 

“yohan kamu kalau ga ada perlu lagi disini silahkan pulang” kata Yein yang muncul tiba tiba. Yohan sedikit terkejut dengan nada Yein yang cukup tinggi, Yein tidak pernah marah ke siapapun, hingga kemudian ia berbicara lagi. 

“terus aja belain dia kak, terlalu dimanja jadi orang” umpat Yohan sembari meninggalkan mereka bertiga. 

\+ 

Perjalanan pulang menjadi suram akibat pertemuan Byungchan dengan Yohan tadi, Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan, Minsoo sibuk menyetir dan Yein sedang berkutat dengan handphonenya, Byungchan memutuskan untuk tidur selama sisa perjalanan. 

“Byungchan bangun, udah sampai rumah,” kata Yein membangunkan Byungchan dari tidurnya. Iapun turun untuk mengambil barang bawaannya sebelum Yein memberi tahunya bahwa Minsoo sudah memasukkan barangnya kedalam. 

“kakak masuk duluan ya, kalau kamu masih mau lihat lihat disini gapapa,” lanjut Yein sembari masuk kedalam rumah, Byungchan mengamati keadaan rumah yang dulu ditinggalinya lima tahun lalu, tidak banyak yang berubah dari rumah peninggalan mamanya, Byungchan mengingat dulu halaman rumahnya sedikit tidak terawat sebelum ia memutuskan untuk merantau keluar kota dan meninggalkan rumahnya kepada Yein, sekarang malah halaman rumahnya semakin tampak tertata rapi dan catik dihiasi berbagai macam bunga. “kak Yein merawat rumah ini dengan baik,” pikir Byungchan. 

Setelah puas melihat lihat keadaan luar rumah, Byungchanpun masuk kedalam dan seperti bagian luar rumah, Yein tidak banyak mengubah susuan dalam rumahnya, masih banyak foto foto Byungchan dengan mamanya terpajang rapi di dinding dan diatas lemari sepatu, hanya ada tambahan beberapa foto Yein dan Minsoo terpajang kecil disamping foto foto lama tersebut. Byungchan memperhatikan foto foto Yein yang terlihat sangat mesra bersama Minsoo, namun matanya terfokus ke beberapa foto lain yang terletak dibelakang, foto foto mereka bersama lima tahun lalu, ada Byungchan, Yein, Minsoo, Yohan dan Wooseok. “kak Wooseok,” lirih Byungchan memegang foto tersebut. 

“Byungchan?” terdengar suara Minsoo memasuki ruang tamu, Byungchan langsung menaruh kembali foto yang dipegangnya dan berpura pura sedang melihat foto mamanya. 

“Kamu mau mandi? Ini handuknya ya,” kata Minsoo menyerahkan sebuah handuk ke Byungchan, “Lagi apa?” lanjutnya. 

“Lagi liat foto mama aja kak,” jawabnya 

“kangen ya? Ga terasa udah lima tahun ya.” 

“Iya kak, ga terasa,” jawab Byungchan lirih. 

Minsoo menyadari intonasi bicara Byungchan dan menjadi sedikit bersalah karena menyinggung tentang meninggalnya mama Byungchan. Minsoo-pun merangkul bahu Byungchan dan memberinya tepukan penyemangat, ia meyakinkan Byungchan kalau mamanya sudah tenang disana dan pastinya beliau tidak mau Byungchan berlarut dalam kesedihan, Byungchan tersenyum kecil kepada Minsoo kemudian mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Minsoo. 

“Byungchan, disini kamu rupanya, ini baju tidur kamu kakak ambil dari koper, mandi terus langsung tidur ya, sudah malam kamu pasti capek,” Yein menghampiri mereka berdua sambil memberi Byungchan baju tidurnya. 

“Ah iya, maaf ya jadinya kemalaman banget sampai rumah, jadinya kak Minsoo kemaleman mau pulangnya” kata Byungchan merasa bersalah. 

Yein dan Minsoo saling berpandangan sebelum keduanya tertawa, Byungchan heran dengan reaksi mereka berdua. 

“Byungchan, memangnya Minsoo mau pulang kemana? Minsoo tinggal disini tau.” jawab Yein yang semakin tertawa melihat ekspresi Byungchan yang semakin bingung. 

“Kayanya kami lupa ngasih tau kamu deh, kakak udah tiga tahun tinggal disini” lanjut Minsoo. 

“loh kok gitu kak? Kalian kumpul kebo ya?” tuduh Byungchan. 

“enak aja, kami udah nikah tau,” ledek Yein. 

“KOK BISA?” teriak Byungchan tak percaya, Yein dan Minsoo kembali tertawa melihat reaksi Byungchan, mereka kemudian menceritakan bagaimana mereka berdua bisa menjadi lebih dekat karena Minsoo sering membantu Yein merawat rumahnya setelah Byungchan merantau hingga akhirnya Minsoo yang mulai menaruh rasa suka ke Yein mengungkapkan perasaanya, dan mereka memutuskan untuk menikah dua tahun kemudian. Byungchan hanya terbodoh mendengar penjelasan mereka yang disambut semakin banyak tawa dari Yein, akhirnya Yein menyuruh Byungchan untuk beristirahat saja daripada dia makin pusing, mereka bisa bicara lebih banyak besok hari, sebelum itu Yein tak lupa menanyakan apa rencana Byungchan mulai besok. 

“Aku sudah terlalu lama ninggalin kota ini kak, rasanya aku ingin menebus dosa sama semua orang yang aku tinggalin begitu aja,” jawab Byungchan yang membuat Minsoo tertawa sambil mengusap kepala Byungchan. 

“Sok dewasa kamu dasar anak kecil,” ledek Minsoo. 

\+ 

“Aduh nak Byungchan tambah ganteng aja,” ucap mama Seon gemas sembari mencubit pipi Byungchan. Byungchan hanya tersenyum meringis menahan sakitnya cubitan mama Seon. Pagi itu Byungchan ingin mengunjungi rumah orang tua Yein karena sudah lama tidak bertemu, mereka berdua sudah bagai orangtua Byungchan sendiri, jadi ia ingin menghabiskan hari itu bersama mama Seon untuk melepas rindunya. 

“Nanti sore dijemput ya, tapi kalau kamu mau nginap disini juga ga papa,” kata Yein dari jendela mobil sebelum dirinya dengan Minsoo pergi meninggalkan rumah orang tua Yein, Minsoo harus pergi kerja sementara Yein pulang ke rumah Byungchan karena ia ingin membiarkan Byungchan sendiri bersama orangtuanya atas permintaan Byungchan. 

Byungchan melewati setengah harinya dengan mengobrol dengan mama Seon, membantu beliau membersihkan rumah dan memasak makanan kesukaan papa Seon, di umur senjanya mama Seon masih sangat hobi memasak walau sekarang beliau sudah tidak mampu untuk memasak besar besaran seperti dulu, Byungchan ingat setiap ada acara atau syukuran mamanya dan mama Seon akan memasak berbagai hidangan lezat untuk mereka semua. 

Pada pukul dua siang, papa Seon pulang ke rumah dan Byungchan langsung berlari memeluknya dengan erat, papa Seon hanya tertawa dengan tingkah Byungchan. “kamu itu badannya udah gede banget loh, bapak ga sanggup nahan berat badan kamu kalau bapak jatuh gimana toh?” candanya. Byungchan cekikian mendengar celotehan papa Seon, ia memang sangat manja dengan papa Seon karena Byungchan tidak pernah memiliki figur seorang ayah, sehingga beliaulah yang djiadikan Byungchan sebagai figur ayah. 

Seusai makan siang kedua orang tua Yein mengajak Byungchan untuk berjalan jalan keliling kota, mereka bertiga asik mengitari kota dan mengunjungi taman tempat Byungchan sering bermain dengan teman temannya, taman tersebut menjadi semakin cantik semenjak Byungchan pergi, dulu hanya ada beberapa permainan anak anak yang terpasang semetara sekarang terlihat berbagai macam permainan yang bahkan Byungchan tidak pernah lihat sebelumnya. 

Setelah makan malam, mereka bertiga kembali ke rumah orangtua Yein, mama Seon membujuk Byungchan untuk menginap saja dan Byungchanpun menyetujuinya. Byungchan mengabari Yein bahwa ia akan menginap dirumah orangtuanya, dijawab dengan kekehan dari Yein. “Sama kamu aja kangen, anaknya sendiri ga dikangenin,” ledek Yein. 

Malam itu sebelum tidur, Byungchan dan orang tua Yein menonton televisi di ruang tengah, kemudian mama Seon membuka pembicaraan. 

“Nak Byungchan besok mau kemana?” 

“Belum tau, mungkin mau ke sekolah? Katanya bang Jinwook jadi kepala sekolah sekarang?” 

“Iya nak, tahun lalu kepala sekolah yang lama turun jabatan, terus nak Jinwook diangkat jadi kepala sekolah, lama juga loh ya si bapak menjabat, dari kamu SMP sampai tahun lalu” 

“loh ibu ini kok malah menggosip?” canda papa Seon, beliau kemudian melanjut 

“Byungchan ceritanya mau silaturahmi sama semuanya nih?” 

“hehehe kurang lebih begitu, kan lama juga lima tahun Byungchan ga pulang” 

“nak Byungchan ga ketemu Wooseok?” tanya mama Seon tiba tiba, ekspresi muka Byungchan langsung berubah mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Ia kemudian menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Yohan semalam, ia tidak berani menjumpai Wooseok karena Yohan terlihat begitu marah dengannya, Byungchan merasa Yohan pasti sangat membenci Byungchan sekarang. 

“Nak Yohan bukannya benci sama kamu, tapi dia kecewa, ya kalau bapak boleh jujur siapa yang ngga kecewa tiba tiba putus hubungan tanpa alasan? Percaya sama bapak, lebih baik kamu ketemu dengan Wooseok dan jelaskan alasan kamu menghilang, persoalan mereka mau nerima kamu apa engga ya itu urusan nanti, setidaknya kamu sudah memberi penjelasan,” saran papa Seon. 

“ibu yakin, nak Yohan cuma terbawa emosi saja semalam,” lanjut mama Seon. 

Byungchan tidak menjawab saran orangtua Yein secara langsung namun ia mengangguk kepada mereka berdua, kemudian ia permisi untuk tidur duluan karena sudah mengantuk dan besok Yein akan menjeputnya pagi pagi. Kedua orangtua Yein hanya memperhatikan anak sahabat mereka yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai anak sendiri itu memasuki kamar. 

\+ 

“Byungchan? Ini beneran Byungchan?” tanya Jinwook tidak percaya. “kemana aja lo heh?” lanjutnya. Bukannya menjawab, Byungchan malah tertawa cengengesan pada pertanyaan Jinwook tersebut. 

“ditanya itu jawab heh bukan malah cengengesan.” dengus Jinwook yang kemudian menjitak kepala Byungchan. 

“kasar banget pak kepsek” gerutu Byungchan sambil mengelus kepalanya. “iya ini beneran Byungchan yang dulu nempel mulu sama kak Yein,” lanjutnya. 

“masih ingat rumah juga lo ya?” ledek Jinwook bercanda, respons Byungchan hanyalah tertawa sambil pura-pura marah, tentu saja ia masih ingat rumah. 

Byungchan, Jinwook dan Yein mengitari area sekolah sembari menunjukkan perubahan apa saja yang terjadi selama Byungchan merantau, sekali sekali ada staff sekolah yang mengenali Byungchan menghampiri mereka seperti beberapa guru dan Pak Jung yang dari dulu menjaga sekolah. 

Memang dari dulu Jinwook dan teman temannya adalah biang gosip, berita bahwa Byungchan mengunjungi sekolah menyebar dengan cepat, tak sampai dua jam Byungchan catching up dengan Jinwook, teman temannya sudah menyerbu kantor Jinwook karena ingin menemui Byungchan. Rencana kunjungan Byungchan yang hanyalah sekedar bertemu sapa dengan Jinwook berubah menjadi reuni besar besaran. Ada Dongyeol, Gyujin, Hanse dan Hwanhee teman sekelas Byungchan, Seungwoo dan Seungsik pasangan tua (ledekan Byungchan karena mereka sudah lama sekali berpacaran), Sooil dan Chan yang ternyata sekarang sudah menikah juga, Jinhyuk teman Yein dan senior Byungchan, bahkan Sejun yang dulunya adalah mantan Minsoo. 

Setelah teman temannya menyerbu kantor Jinwook mereka pindah lokasi ke rumah Jinwook, sekarang Jinwook, Seungsik, Chan dan Yein sedang memasak untuk mereka semua, sementara Sooil, Sejun, Seungwoo dan Minsoo atau yang Byungchan ledek sebagai kumpulan bapak bapak bumer sedang mengobrol di ruang tengah. Byungchan dan teman teman sekelasnya duduk bersama di teras Jinwook. 

“Byungchan lo kok makin tinggi aja sih?” tanya Hwanhee kesal, ia dulunya adalah yang paling tinggi diantara mereka berlima tetapi sekarang ia malah menjadi yang paling pendek. 

“iya padahal dulu dia paling pendek” timpal Hanse. 

“iyalah, nutrisi gue tercukupi,” ledek Byungchan, kelimanya pun larut dalam pembicaraan, sekali sekali saling meledek serta memamerkan pencapaian mereka masing masing setelah lima tahun, Gyujin sekarang sudah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan IT yang baru membuka cabang di kota, Dongyeol dan Hanse sekarang memiliki sebuah playgroup kecil, mereka memang sangat suka dengan anak kecil dan Hwanhee sekarang menjadi pelatih vokal di akademi musik lokal. 

“heh seru banget kalian, ayo makan,” panggil Yein dari pintu masuk, kelimanya pun berlomba lomba untuk masuk ke ruang makan, yang membuat Yein menggerutui sikap mereka. “udah besar besar gini masih aja kaya bocah,” katanya. 

Suasana ruang makan begitu berisik oleh percakapan Byungchan dan teman temannya, sembari makan ia memperhatikan perlakuan orang orang diruangan itu. Sooil yang asik memecah lelucon garing sembari menertawai leluconnya sendiri, Chan yang hanya menggeleng malu disebelahnya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan lelucon garing dari Sooil tapi tetap saja ia merasa malu didepan teman temannya, Seungwoo dan Seungsik yang makan seperti pasangan tua yang sudah menikah bertahun tahun (“kalian yang paling lama pacaran disini masa kalian yang belum nikah,” celetuk Byungchan yang disambut tawa seluruh ruangan, Seungsik hanya menyengir saja sementara wajah Seungwoo berubah merah), Jinwook yang anteng makan sendiri, sampai Yein dan Sejun yang asik ngobrol berdua disebelah Minsoo, Byungchan melihat mereka tampak begitu dekat walau Sejun merupakan mantan Minsoo. 

Seusai makan, mereka berkumpul kembali diruang tengah sembari menunggu Yein, Minsoo dan Sejun mencuci piring piring. Teman teman Byungchan menanyakan berapa lama ia akan tinggal di kota ini yang dijawab dengan tidak tahu oleh Byungchan, ia memang sengaja mengambil cuti cukup lama agar bisa mengunjungi teman temannya di kota kelahirannya, namun dengan berkumpulnya mereka disitu, sudah habis semua tujuannya, jelas Byungchan. 

“emang udah ketemu sama kak Wooseok?” celetuk Gyujin. 

Byungchan terdiam, setelah pernyataan Gyujin tersebut sontak semua perhatian jatuh ke Byungchan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani melihat siapapun. Gyujin jadi sedikit merasa bersalah karena menanyakan hal tersebut. Mendengar perkataan Gyujin, Yein dan Minsoo segera kembali keruang tengah dan menjelaskan kepada mereka tentang pertemuan Byungchan dengan Yohan tempo hari, Byungchan akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk bicara dan memberi tahu mereka bahwa ia sebenarnya ingin bertemu dengan Wooseok namun ia takut, seperti yang dijelaskannya kepada mama dan papa Seon. Keadaan ruangan menjadi canggung, topik Wooseok dan penjelasan Byungchan membuat mereka semua bingung untuk mengatakan apa. 

“kenapa takut?” kata Jinhyuk. 

“bukannya mau bela Yohan, tapi ya dia marah sama kamu ada alasannya, kamu juga punya salah, tapi kalau kamu kembali dan ingin menemui Wooseok, kenapa harus takut? Artinya kamu punya alasan kan? Ya abang harap kamu punya, gausah takut, dia pasti mau dengerin kok,” lanjutnya. 

“iya bener, kita disini ga bela Yohan tapi kita gabisa bela kamu juga, coba aja samperin dulu orangnya,” timpal Seungwoo. 

Tak lama setelah membahas Wooseok, mereka pun bubar kerumah masing masing, Byungchan hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan pulang, ia masih terus memikirkan perkataan Jinhyuk dan Seungwoo, serta perkataan orang tua Yein semalam. Minsoo dan Yein membiarkan Byungchan dalam lamunannya. Sesampainya dirumah, Byungchan langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya tersebut, ia beralasan ingin sendiri dulu, Yein dan Minsoo membiarkannya menyendiri di kamarnya. 

\+ 

Tiga hari berlalu dan Byungchan masih mengurung diri dikamar, hanya keluar untuk makan dan menaruh pakaian kotor, Yein menjadi khawatir akan Byungchan namun Minsoo melarang Yein untuk berbicara dengan Byungchan. “biarin aja dulu dia sendiri, ini urusan dia bukan saatnya kita ikut campur,” kata Minsoo. 

Dua hari kemudian dan Byungchan masih terus mengurung dirinya dikamar hingga akhirnya Yein masuk ke kamarnya sebelum ia berhasil mengunci pintu, Yein duduk diatas tempat tidur Byungchan sambil terus melihat Byungchan yang hanya berdiri terdiam melihat balik kearahnya. 

“gamau ngomong duluan nih?” tanya Yein. Byungchan tidak menjawab dan hanya menunduk. 

“Byungchan kan katanya kamu bilang mau menebus dosa ke semua orang disini, kalau kamu takut takut buat ketemu sama Wooseok berarti kamu nebus dosanya setengah setengah dong?” kata Yein, Byungchan masih menatap Yein dengan kosong tanpa ada tanda akan membalas perkataanya. 

“lagian kamu takut apa sih? Yohan? Urusan kamu kan sama Wooseok, bukan sama Yohan, kalau memang kamu takut sama dia, biar kakak yang urus dia, yang penting kamu harus ketemu sama Wooseok dulu,” lanjutnya, karena Byungchan masih memilih untuk diam akhirnya Yein menghela nafasnya sambil mengarah keluar kamar. 

“Byungchan, kamu... takut sama Yohan, atau kamu takut sama reaksi Wooseok?” tanya Yein begitu ia berpapasan dengan Byungchan, tanpa menunggu Byungchan menjawab Yein segera meninggalkan kamar. 

Malam itu Byungchan sangat gelisah, berkali kali ia mengganti posisi namun tidur tak kunjung menjemputnya hingga akhirnya ia menjadi gusar dan bangkit. Byungchan memutuskan untuk keluar mencari udara segar, saat membuka pintu kamarnya ia mendapati ruang tengah masih terang, Minsoo terlihat sedang makan sendirian di meja makan, mendengar pintu kamar Byungchan terbuka iapun menoleh kearah Byungchan. 

“kebangun ya? Maaf kakak berisik” 

“ah engga kak, aku belum tidur kok” balas Byungchan. 

Minsoo memberi getur kepada Byungchan untuk bergabung dengannya di meja makan, Byungchan melihat makanan Minsoo yang hanyalah sekedar mie instant dan sedikit sayur. Minsoo memita Byungchan untuk tidak memberi tahu Yein tentang ini karena ia pasti akan dimarahi Yein kalau ketahuan makan mie instant, Byungchan tertawa sambil mengiyakan. 

“sekali sekali kepingin, kamu kenapa toh kok belum tidur?” tanya Minsoo. 

“gabisa tidur kak,” jawab Byungchan. 

“banyak pikiran ya?” canda Minsoo, ketika Byungchan tidak menjawab ia hanya menghela nafasnya. 

“kamu ada ngomong sama Yein ya? Dia gaada cerita sih cuma daritadi chatnya mencak mencak mulu, pasti abis ada apa apa sama kamu,” lanjutnya. 

“Yein itu baik, dia sayang sama kamu, dia ga suka liat kamu misuh misuh tiap hari, maklumin aja kalo dia kadang suka invasif ke kamu, dia udah nganggap kamu itu adek dia loh” 

“tapi, kakak harap kamu bisa buat keputusan untuk ketemu sama Wooseok,” lanjut Minsoo sebelum ia mencuci piring makannya, ia kemudian menyuruh Byungchan untuk memanaskan susu agar ia bisa tidur. 

\+ 

“Byungchan sayang, bangun nak, sayang.” Byungchan mendengar suara familiar yang begitu ia rindukan, saat ia membuka matanya ia tak percaya dengan siapa yang berada dihadapannya. 

“mama?” 

“anak ganteng udah bangun, sayangnya mama apa kabar?” 

“mama, kok bisa ada disini?” 

“mama kangen anak ganteng, pertanyaan mama belum dijawab, kamu baik baik aja?” 

“b-baik ma” jawab Byungchan terbata bata, ia masih tidak mempercayai mamanya sedang berada dihadapannya sekarang. 

“kamar kamu bagus ya,” kata mama Byungchan sembari mengelilingi kamarnya, ketika itu Byungchan menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di rumahnya di kota, bukan rumah mamanya, bagaimana ia bisa berada disini?. 

“sayang mama, kamu udah dewasa banget ya, mama bangga sama kamu,” mama Byungchan mengelus pipinya lembut, ia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamar, Byungchan langsung menggengam lengan mamanya. 

“mama mau kemana?” tanyanya mulai terisak. 

“mama harus pergi ke suatu tempat, sayang, kamu baik baik ya,” 

“ga boleh, mama jangan tinggalin Byungchan lagi,” 

“sayang, mama ga akan pernah ninggalin kamu, ingat ya, mama akan selalu berada disini,” jawab mama Byungchan menunjuk ke dadanya, ia kemudian mengecup kening Byungchan dan keluar dari kamarnya. 

“mama, MAMA!!” Byungchan berteriak memanggil mamanya, namun tidak ada jawaban dari balik pintunya. 

“MAMA!” teriak Byungchan bangun dari tidurnya, dia ternyata hanya bermimpi. 

\+ 

Byungchan terduduk didepan makam mamanya, setelah mendapat mimpi tadi malam ia tidak bisa kembali tidur, pada pukul 12 ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi makam mamanya setelah izin kepada Yein untuk pergi sendiri. 

“Mama, semalam mama datengin Byungchan di mimpi, baru kali ini Byungchan mimpi tentang mama, iya anak mama memang udah dewasa sekarang, tapi anak mama masih terlalu takut untuk menghadapi masa lalunya sendiri ma, maafin Byungchan karena masih pengecut seperti ini ma” katanya selagi membersihkan sekitar makam, sebenarnya keadaan makam mamanya tidaklah begitu berantakan, hanya terdapat beberapa helai daun layu, Yein dan Minsoo sudah mengurus makam ini dengan baik, Byungchan menjadi semakin merasa bersalah karena bukan dia yang mengurus makam mamanya. 

Ditengah sibuknya Byungchan, ia tak menyadari seseorang menghampirinya, hingga akhirnya orang tersebut menepuk bahunya, Byungchan menoleh dan mendapati Yohan berada dibelakangnya, raut wajah Yohan datar tetapi ia terlihat sedang menahan emosinya. 

“masih ingat tempat ini juga?” mulainya, Byungchan menjadi kesal atas perkataan Yohan. 

“maksudnya apa? Ini kan makam mamaku ya masih ingat lah,” balasnya. 

Yohan akan menjawab perkataan Byungchan, namun suara seseorang mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua, suara yang sangat Byungchan kenal. 

“Yohan, kakak kenapa tiba tiba ditinggal? Kalau kakak tadi jatuh gimana,” kesal orang tersebut. 

“kak Wooseok..” lirih Byungchan, hatinya begitu hancur melihat keadaan Wooseok, pria tersebut terlihat normal, namun ia memerlukan sebuah tongkat, bukan untuk berdiri, melainkan untuk mencegah dirinya terbentur benda benda disekitarnya, terlihat bekas jahitan yang sudah lama sembuh di wajah cantik Wooseok, namun yang paling membuat hati Byungchan hancur adalah mata Wooseok, satu matanya tertutup kapas sementara matanya yang satu lagi hanya terbuka sedikit. 

Lima tahun lalu, Wooseok mengalami kecelakaan besar, saat itu ia dan mama Byungchan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju pentas drama pertama Byungchan. Keduanya menaiki mobil yang dikendarai oleh Wooseok, di suatu persimpangan sebuah ambulans yang mengebut menabrak mobil mereka dari arah kursi penumpang, kecelakaannya begitu parah sehingga mama Byungchan tidak dapat diselamatkan, beliau meninggal ditempat sementara Wooseok sendiri terluka parah, wajahnya rusak akibat benturan dan serpihan kaca memasuki matanya, Wooseok buta total di mata sebelah kanan dan mata kirinya mengalami 90% kerusakan, ironis sekali sebuah ambulans yang seharusnya menyelamatkan nyawa orang malah mencelakai dua orang tak bersalah, hasil pengadilan beberapa minggu kemudian menyatakan ambulans sedang dalam keadaan kosong sehingga supirnya dipidanakan atas kelalaian dan pembunuhan. 

“Byungchan?” panggilan Wooseok membuyarkan Byungchan dari lamunannya, Wooseok perlahan berjalan menuju Yohan dan Byungchan, saat ia sampai tangannya langsung meraba raba Byungchan, memastikan bahwa orang dihadapannya benar benar Byungchan. 

“ini beneran kamu? Byungchan, apa kabar?” tanya Wooseok pelan, seperti tidak terjadi apa apa, seperti ia tidak ditinggalkan tanpa sebab selama lima tahun, Wooseok malah menanyakan kabar Byungchan, bukan mencari kejelasan hilangnya Byungchan. 

“kak..” Yohan mulai berbicara, namun Wooseok menghentikannya, ia kemudian meminta waktu sebentar untuk berziarah ke makam mama Byungchan. 

Selama Wooseok berbicara kepada makam mama Byungchan, ia dan Yohan hanya terdiam dalam kecanggungan. Setelah Wooseok selesai, ia meminta Byungchan untuk ikut pulang dengan mereka, Yohan keberatan dengan hal tersebut namun pada akhirnya Wooseok dapat membujuk adiknya untuk membawa Byungchan bersama mereka. 

“Yohan, boleh kamu tinggal kami berdua aja?” pinta Wooseok begitu mereka sampai di kediaman keluarga Kim, Yohan mendengus kesal sebelum ia bergegas keluar, tidak lupa ia menghadap Byungchan sambil mengancamnya untuk tidak macam macam dengan Wooseok. Setelah itu, Yohan membanting pintu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. 

Awalnya mereka berdua hanya berdiam saja, tidak ada yang melontarkan kata apapun pada lawan bicaranya, Byungchan sendiri hanya memperhatikan wajah Wooseok. Hingga akhirnya Wooseok dengan pelan mengelus wajah Byungchan, iapun menanyakan kemana saja Byungchan pergi selama ini, mendengar pertanyaan tersebut tangis Byungchan pecah. 

Byungchan menjelaskan bahwa enam bulan setelah kecelakaan maut itu, ia mendapat kesempatan untuk bekerja di teater ternama di kota besar, dahulu ia bertekad untuk bisa sukses dan menebus kesalahannya kepada Wooseok, entah kenapa ia memilih untuk diam diam merantau dengan hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat untuk Yein, nekad dan bodoh menurutnya jika dipikir pikir lagi sekarang. Namun ternyata semua itu hanyalah ilusi belaka, ia ditipu oleh pihak yang menghubunginya. Akibatnya ia merasa sangat malu terhadap Wooseok dan teman temannya di rumah, sehingga menyebabkan dirinya memutus hubungan dengan Yein dan alhasil ia juga memutus hubungan dengan Wooseok. 

Byungchan menghabiskan sekitar dua tahun hidup serba susah, ia terpaksa harus mengambil banyak kerja paruh waktu agar ia bisa membiayai kebutuhan hidup sehari harinya sembari mencari pekerjaan yang stabil dan tetap. Hingga akhirnya ia mendapat kesempatan untuk magang di sebuah perusahaan fashion ternama di kota, walau dulu Byungchan lebih tertarik dengan kegiatan teater ia juga memiliki sedikit pengetahuan mengenai fashion sehingga akhirnya perusahaan tersebut memperkerjakan Byungchan secara penuh waktu, keaadan ekonomi Byungchanpun perlahan membaik dari kala itu. 

“terus saat aku lagi beres beres barang dirumah aku ga sengaja nemu foto lama kita, dari situ aku teringat sama kalian semua, aku yang udah ninggalin kalian tanpa kejelasan, jahat banget ya aku kak? Makanya niatan aku pulang sebenernya untuk minta maaf sama kalian semua, terutama kakak, tapi begitu ngelihat reaksi Yohan tempo hari aku jadi takut terhadap reaksi kakak, aku takut kakak ga mau nerima aku lagi,” jelas Byungchan. 

Wooseok berdiam untuk menyerap kata kata Byungchan, dulu ia bisa tahu ketika Byungchan sedang berbohong matanya akan menoleh kemana mana, namun sekarang, walau ia tidak bisa melihat, ia dapat merasakan kesungguhan dalam kata kata Byungchan, iapun tersenyum kepada Byungchan. 

“Byungchan... lima tahun kakak ga dapat kabar dari kamu.” 

“lima tahun kakak ga denger suara kamu.” 

“lima tahun kakak tidak tau keberadaan kamu.” Byungchan mulai menunduk mendengar ungkapan Wooseok. 

“tapi kakak ga pernah berhenti menanyakan kabar kamu sama tante seon, kakak ga pernah berhenti mendoakan kamu, agar kamu sehat, agar kamu selamat, dimanapun kamu berada, karena kakak percaya suatu hari kamu akan kembali, dan buktinya kamu sekarang ada dihadapan kakak,” lanjutnya lembut. 

“mau berapa tahunpun itu, kakak akan selalu nunggu kamu, karena kakak sayang sama kamu,” Byungchan mengambur ke pelukan Wooseok setelah mendengar pernyataan terakhirnya, berkali kali ia mengucap maaf kepada Wooseok dan Wooseok hanya merespon dengan mengusap punggung Byungchan. 

Malam itu Byungchan menginap di kediaman keluarga Kim, Yohan sangat keberatan dengan hal tersebut namun pada akhirnya Wooseok kembali membujuk adiknya. Mereka berbagi tempat tidur Wooseok yang untungnya cukup luas untuk mereka berdua. 

“kak,” mulai Byungchan. 

“kalau kakak bisa ngelihat lagi, gimana?” 

“maksud kamu?” 

“aku belakangan nyari donor mata, mungkin bulan depan akan ada kabar baik untuk kakak, gimana kak?” tanya Byungchan lagi, respon dari Wooseok berupa pelukan dan kecupan kecil di pipinya, serta ucapan terimakasih sebelum ia memeluk Byungchan erat untuk membiarkan tidur membawa mereka berdua. 

\+ 

“kalian berdua bolak balik melulu kaya setrikaan, duduk yang bagus,” perintah Yein kepada Yohan dan Byungchan. Sebulan telah berlalu dan benar saja, Byungchan mendapat kabar bahwa tersedia donor mata untuk Wooseok. Saat ini Wooseok sedang dalam ruang operasi, hal itulah yang membuat Byungchan dan Yohan bolak balik di lorong ruang tunggu. Mereka kemudian mendengar pintu ruang operasi dibuka dan sang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. 

“dok kakak saya gimana?” tanya Yohan tak sabar. 

“operasinya berjalan dengan lancar, setelah pasien keluar dari rumah sakit diharapkan ada yang membantu beliau untuk beraktivitas karena mata pasien harus dibalut perban selama kurang lebih tiga minggu,” jelas dokternya. 

Byungchan mendengarkan dan meahami instruksi sang dokter tentang bagaimana mengganti dan memakaikan perban untuk Wooseok, Yohan hanya mengangguk disebelahnya, sejujurnya Yohan masih sedikit kurang suka dengan keberadaan Byungchan tetapi mau bagaimanapun Byungchanlah yang menemukan donor mata kakaknya, sekarang ia hanya bersikap sedikit dingin kepada Byungchan. 

Byungchan, Yohan, Yein dan Minsoo memasuki ruangan untuk menjenguk Wooseok, ia terlihat masih tertidur dan matanya masih dibalut dengan perban. Saat mereka sedang mengobrol, Wooseok mulai siuman, hal pertama yang ditanyakannya adalah Byungchan, dengan sigap Byungchan langsung duduk disamping Wooseok, menggenggam tangannya. 

“Byungchan, terima kasih ya.” 

\+ 

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Wooseok akan menggunakan perban di matanya, jika operasinya benar benar berjalan lancar maka ia akan kembali melihat. Byungchan dan Yohan dengan telaten bergantian merawat dan membantu Wooseok sehari harinya, awalnya mereka masih kurang akur namun lama kelamaan keduanya mulai menghangat antara satu sama lain sehingga sekarang tidak ada rasa tidak suka dari keduanya. 

Yohan sedang ada urusan keluar sehingga hanya Byungchanlah yang hadir untuk membuka perban Wooseok. Awalnya Wooseok hanya dapat melihat bayangan kabur namun lama lama matanya mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya yang masuk hingga akhirnya ia dapat melihat Byungchan dengan jelas didepannya. 

“kak? Gimana matanya kak?” tanya Byungchan khawatir. 

Wooseok tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab. 

“kamu ga berubah ya,” kata Wooseok mengelus wajah Byungchan pelan. 

“lima tahun kakak nunggu kamu, and it was worth it” 

fin 

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAA THIS TOOK LONGER THAN I EXPECTED :((((
> 
> semoga kalian suka ya huhu maaf di akhir akhirannya lompat lompat:((
> 
> as always hmu at twitter @sikyein I dont bite <3


End file.
